


Undone at Her Hand

by Anonymous



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: ASMR, Birthday Party, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girls in Love, Modern AU, Omorashi, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Some Fluff, background Palamedes/Camilla/Dulcinea, kinky but in a soft way, the porn starts about 8k words in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finals week is finally over and Gideon Nav has two things on her itinerary. One: she wants to have a great time with her friends celebrating Dulcinea's birthday and Two: she wants to have mind-blowing sex with her girlfriend. Harrow makes a deal with her; if Gideon lets her do her makeup for the couple's costume contest at the party and they win, Gideon gets to do anything she wants to her-Gideon intends to see that through.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Undone at Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent and got out of hand quickly. A few notes on character ages and other things: Harrow is 22, Gideon is 23, Cam and Pal are 25 and both of them are trans, Dulcie is 30, Isaac is 17, and Jeannemary is 18; everyone else's age is the same as canon relative to Gideon. The porn starts about 8k words in and lasts for the majority of the rest of the fic.
> 
> As far as the kink stuff goes, I know omo isn't something for everyone, so if you would like to skip the most explicit part of that (roughly 1k words) stop reading at the paragraph that starts "And what do you want Griddle?" and continue at the paragraph that starts "'Thanks Griddle,' Harrow was already out of the bathtub..."

"Griddle, what the bloody hell _are_ you wearing?" Harrow stopped halfway through applying her makeup to look at Gideon, one eyebrow arched in an expression Gideon knew well: _what the fuck?_

Gideon slid her sunglasses down her nose and peered down at Harrow over the lens. "It's a costume party babe, is this not good enough for you?" She lifted her arms and gave a twirl to let her black robe billow around her.

"A _couple's_ costume party." Harrow's haughty look lost potency due to the skeletal paint decorating the left half of her face and part of her right jaw. "You promised me you'd dress to match, and I told you I was going as a skeleton last week. What's all that supposed to be?" She gestured vaguely to Gideon's getup.

Gideon procured a small pointed hat from the counter and placed it on her head. "I'm a witch, duh. That matches your spooky theme there," she wiggled her fingers at Harrow. "I'm a sexy, sexy witch. You had better watch out or you'll be wanting to jump _my_ bones," she punctuated this with a wink and a smirk.

Harrow looked skeptical. "Griddle, as much as you want to entice me into sex right now, I have a face of makeup to finish and a costume contest to win." She picked her makeup brush back up—Gideon didn't know what the purpose of this one was—and picked up from where she had stopped before.

"Oh come, onnn," Gideon whined. "I'm horny, you're hot, and I'll be too busy babysitting the others to sneak you off into a corner and deflower you in the bar."

"One, I'm not into exhibitionism. Two, that bar is nasty. Three, you have, as you so eloquently put it, thoroughly deflowered me already." Harrow made her counter argument without sparing Gideon a single glance. "We're going to be late if we start anything now."

"But Harrow, what would you say to this," Gideon waited for Harrow to look at her before flicking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and zig-zagging it in a complex pattern as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Harrow snorted—actually snorted—but remained unswayed. "I'm finishing my makeup, Griddle you sex-deprived freak. You can wait until after the party tonight. It's Dulcinea's birthday, you're the one with a big-ass crush on her; you wouldn't want to disappoint her by being late."

Gideon pushed her sunglasses back up and crossed her arms. To anyone else, she might have looked like a stoic bodyguard, but to Harrow—who knew her better than anyone—it was clear that she was pouting. "I had a crush on her _three years ago_ , will you ever let it go?!" She already knew that answer to that was no, Harrow brought that up every chance she got. That crush had been doomed from the start anyway; Gideon had been but a tiny freshman in the general biology lab that Dulcinea TAed for. Not to mention the fact that she had not one, but two partners already—their friends Palamedes and Camilla. "And I'm not a sex-deprived freak!"

Harrow had completed everything but her right eye socket as Gideon had babbled on and on. "You sure about that? What was it you were complaining about just this morning?"

"Oh fuck you."

"I seem the recall you trying very hard to do just that."

"This is why I hated you," Gideon grumbled and raked a hand through her hair. "It's been two weeks since we've had sex my darling skeleton queen. You are killing me, literally killing me. I'm withering away as we speak. My bones will crumble to ash and I will blow away on the faintest breeze, all because you wouldn't let me go down on you."

Harrow set her makeup brushes down with a definitive _click_ and turned to regard Gideon with a cool, uncaring gaze. Now that she was facing forward, Gideon saw the whole of her costume; Harrow was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt that had been hand painted with an anatomically correct human skeleton, bone stud earrings decorated her ears—Harrow liked to order jewelry from ethical taxidermists—and the makeup gave the illusion that her face was bone rather than flesh and blood. The effect was jaw-dropping.

"Let's make a deal," Harrow offered—one of Gideon's favorite phrases to fall from her lips, one she knew Gideon couldn't say no to. She strode across the room to where Gideon stood and danced her fingers up Gideon's chest before letting them come to rest on her jaw. "You let me do you up to match me," she gestured to her face. "Then we go to the party and we win the costume contest," as she spoke she let her other hand run down Gideon's back slowly, dragging her nails over the fabric of the robe. Gideon nodded dumbly as she always did whenever Harrow's hands were on her. "And after winning, you can do anything you want to me."

"Anything I want?" Gideon swallowed thickly.

"Anything you want," Harrow confirmed with a squeeze of her ass. "Just let me do your makeup."

"Okay," Gideon let herself be steered into a chair and straddled—the latter of which was definitely unnecessary.

"Good girl, Griddle," Harrow smirked as she uncapped whatever product she was using first. "Hold still for me."

It wasn't until Harrow was halfway done with whatever it was she was doing to her face that Gideon realized something that didn't line up. "Hey!" She protested. "How is it that you have time to do my makeup but not time to have sex?"

Harrow huffed a laugh that Gideon could feel on her face. "You think after studying our asses off and that hell week of finals, we'll be done after one round?" She asked. "Darling I want to be well and thoroughly wrecked by the time you're done with me. No appetizer for you tonight."

Heat pooled in Gideon's belly at those words and her right hand found it's way up the back of Harrow's shirt. "I concede to your logic," she surrendered. "But _fuck_ , do you really have to go and turn me on like that right before we leave?"

"Yes, yes I did," Harrow capped the makeup and climbed off Gideon's lap. "Means you'll be thinking about me all night. You're all mine Griddle, I want you to remember that."

Gideon was bright red under the layer of makeup—maybe it was actually face paint?—that Harrow had skillfully applied to her cheeks. "As if I could ever forget."

"That's my girl," Harrow patted Gideon on the top of the head. "We should be leaving in five minutes if you're going to pick everyone up in time to get there before Canaan's starts charging cover."

Gideon's brain lagged behind, her body still buzzing from the proximity of Harrow's body only seconds prior—even through several layers of clothing she could feel the heat of her. "Oh right, yes," she stood after several seconds of silence. "Find me the keys, would you, I have to do my hair."

"Don't mess up your face or my earlier offer is null and void," Harrow sent a warning glare Gideon's way.

"Of course my crepuscular Princess," Gideon bent forward in an exaggerated bow. At the mirror, she stopped to stare at Harrow's handiwork; the skull was less intricate than the one on Harrow's own face, but it was still masterfully done. In contrast to Harrow's skill with a brush, Gideon merely rubbed hair gel between her palms and slicked her hair back off of her forehead—Harrow had stolen the little witches hat and thrown it somewhere. "Looking good, sexy," she flashed double finger guns at her reflection along with a wink before replacing her sunglasses Harrow had removed while doing her makeup.

"If you're done checking yourself out, could you checklist me instead?" Harrow's voice was quieter now, a note of anxiety slipping into her previously commanding tone. She didn't like crowds, even crowds of her friends, but with Gideon at her side she could make it through one or two of these stressful nights a month.

"Backpack?" Gideon asked and Harrow nodded—a familiar routine. "Makeup wipes?" Another nod. "Inhaler?" Nod. "Lorazepam?" Nod. "Earplugs?" Nod. They continued through the list until reaching the last item: "Hottest babe this side of the sun?" Harrow laughed at this one and squeezed Gideon's hand.

"I'd be undone without you," she breathed a shaky exhale and visibly steeled herself before exiting their apartment. "Here are the keys."

Gideon closed her hand around the proffered keys and wrapped her fingers around her hand before she could pull away. "You sure you want to go darling?" She asked softly. "You can stay and watch that new show you like; the others will understand if you need some introvert time."

Harrow shook her head right away. "No, I could use the night out Griddle," she was quick to reassure her girlfriend. "Besides, I have a costume party to win."

Gideon knew better than to ask twice; Harrow always told the truth when something was too much for her. "Away we go then," she spun the key ring around her finger and headed toward the stairs. "We're getting Pal and Cam first yeah?"

Harrow nodded. "Uh-huh. They should be waiting out front of the admin building, I texted Pal while you fixed your hair."

"This is why I love you most." Gideon reached her beat up SUV and climbed into the driver's seat; she had to lean across the passenger side to open the door from within since the outer handle was broken.

"Corona, Ianthe, and Naberius are taking the bus to the bar. And I believe Judith and Marta are walking, so you only have to drive those two for this leg," Harrow was ever aware of the logistics of every situation; a wonderful trait for Gideon's girlfriend to have seeing as she was the exact opposite. "Everyone else will be meeting us at Dulcinea's in an hour or two."

Gideon nodded and pulled out of her parking space to go pick up her friends. The plan was for half their group to get shit-faced at the bar before joining the more respectable half—or more accurately, those who couldn't, or didn’t, drink—for the party itself. It only took two minutes to get to where Pal and Cam were waiting, and moments later they were all singing obnoxiously along with the radio.

"To the Promised Land we go!" Palamedes cheered as he buckled himself in—the medical student had a stick up his ass half the time, but the other half he was loud and fun-loving.

Canaan's Bar, or the Promised Land as some called it, was the only gay bar in the area. It was also the nicest bar in the area; despite Harrow's comments that the bar was nasty, it was much cleaner than the seedy bars it shared a parking lot with. For some unknown reason, the bar had the façade of a crumbling castle; Gideon thought it had perhaps once been a Knight themed restaurant, but her theory had no evidence behind it.

"Oh look, Corona's already here," Cam drew everyone's attention to the golden haired girl in the parking lot. "She must have waited outside for us, I hope Ianthe and Naberius snagged us a table."

Inside the bar, the lights were low and the music quiet—as far as bars go—but still loud enough they'd have to speak with raised voices to hear each other. It wasn't crowded yet, so they managed to get two high top tables and enough stools for all of them.

"Shit Nonagesimus, what did it take to get the Ginger Butch-man in makeup?" Corona gave a low whistle when she finally noticed Harrow's handiwork on Gideon's face.

"I have my ways," Harrow smiled innocently and squeezed Gideon's knee under the table.

"Someone's getting laid," Naberius sniggered from the table over. At the same time, Palamedes chimed in with, "Nav's a simp."

"I came out here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now," Gideon stuck her tongue out at her friends.

"Hear that guys, Nav came out," Judith's voice chimed in from behind Gideon—she hadn't noticed her and Marta's arrival.

"Griddle, is there something you need to tell me?" Harrow pretended to pout as the friend group roared with laughter. "You're coming out?"

Gideon groaned and shook her head. "Sorry Harrowhark, I'm a raging lesbian," she laughed. "And taken."

"Pity." Harrow's hand slid higher on Gideon's leg and squeezed harder. "I'm here if you ever change your mind."

Luckily for her, it seemed that it was time for the group to move on from their favorite activity of Tease Gideon. "Alright first rounds on me," Marta's authoritative bark cut through the laughter. "Who's doing shots and who's a chickenshit." The answering clamor came all at once, everyone's voices ringing at the same time; fortunately, the answer was the same as always, the question was more of a formality than anything else.

"Get me a Sprite, I'm DD," Gideon showed her bright yellow wristband that marked her for free soft drinks.

"Double D's!" Palamedes crowed from two seats over, acting as if he was already drunk and not still waiting for his first drink of the night. "Titty ci- _oof_ ," he was cut off by Camilla thumping him on the top of the head.

"Pardon my boyfriend," she rolled her eyes. "He's getting it out of his system before we see our girlfriend tonight."

The group laughed again and fell into easy conversation. The bar filled up quickly; it appeared everyone else had the same idea after final's week. The music got louder and the dance floor crowded with bodies of college students desperate to relax after two weeks of hellish studying. Their shots arrived with a _whoop!_ from both Naberius and Palamedes and the group scattered from there. Gideon sat with Harrow—who wasn't one for crowded dance floors—until Corona came over with her radiant grin and drug Gideon out to dance with her.

On the dance floor it was too crowded to talk, but Gideon easily lost herself in the thrum of bodies around her. The music was loud, the flashing lights were bright, and the other dancers went from sober to tipsy to drunk quickly. It was hard to keep track of time on the dance floor, but soon enough Gideon had a more than tipsy Corona draping herself over her.

"Gideon," Corona drew out the last syllable with a giggle. "You gotta take off your sunglasses how can you even see? Your eyes are too pretty to cover."

Gideon laughed and rested her sunglasses on top of her head. "How many drinks have you had?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend. A few years ago this interaction would have had her flustered beyond belief—she may have also had a crush on Coronabeth—but by now she was used to her drunken antics.

"Three," Corona smiled with all her teeth, an expression that would be predatory on anyone else's face. "Dance with me Giddy Girl. Make that little nun of yours eye fuck you across the room."

Gideon made a mental note to put a glass of water in Corona's hands when they made it back to the table, but she wouldn't say no to putting on a little show for Harrow. "Alright, alright, a few more songs and then back to the table with you."

"Yes!" Corona threw her arms around Gideon and attempted to spin her in a circle—a feat rendered impossible by the sheer amount of people standing around them now. "Gideon Nav, love of my life." She was what one would call an affectionate drunk.

Gideon was more than game to humor her to a few dances. With the crowd, they couldn't do much more than jump up and down, but it was fun. Corona's hands were on her the whole time, but over her shoulder, Gideon caught a glimpse of Harrow and she could have sworn her brain audibly stalled. Harrow was watching her with a predatory gaze, her eyes tracking Gideon's every move. She lifted her glass to her mouth and sipped from a straw; the drink was red and looked fruity, the appearance aided by the pineapple at the rim and the curls of orange peel mixed in with the ice; to anyone else, it looked like a fancy cocktail, but Gideon knew it was just Sprite with cherry syrup and fruit added on top—Harrow rarely drank because alcohol had an adverse reaction with her antidepressants. Harrow maintained eye contact with Gideon as she finished her drink; she set the cup down and licked her lips, assuring she had Gideon's attention before sliding the empty cup over to rest next to two other empty glasses. Gideon swallowed hard—so that's the game they were playing.

Gideon had to tear her eyes away to tamp down the sudden rush of heat to her belly. She switched places with Corona so her back was to Harrow and danced another two songs before dragging her drunk friend back to the table.

"You can't dress up with your sister for a _couple's_ costume contest!" Harrow and Ianthe were clearly in the middle of an argument when they arrived back.

"I can dress up with my sister for a _group_ costume contest," Ianthe countered. She had taken the seat next to Harrow in Gideon's absence and was swirling a glass of whiskey in one hand.

"Everyone else will be dressed up with their partner," Harrow frowned. "Me and Griddle, Marta and Judith, Magnus and Abigail, Pal and Cam and Dulcinea, uh are Isaac and Jeannemary dating?"

"They aren't," Gideon answered. "They're just friends but give it a few months and I'm sure they will be." She shouldered her way around the table to get to the free chair on Harrow's other side. "Miss me babe?"

"Barely noticed you were gone," Harrow's hand immediately found its way to Gideon's thigh—she hadn't gotten a fourth drink, but she had been sipping on Gideon's Sprite. "Tell Ianthe that she can't enter the costume contest with Corona."

Gideon snorted at being pulled into their argument right away. "Sorry babe, as much as I hate to agree with Tridentarius here, you know Dulcinea didn't specify it had to be dating couples for the party. She wouldn't want to leave out the poor singles among us." She wrapped an arm around Harrow and pulled her into her side—Ianthe had had a crush on Harrow around the same time Gideon started liking her, and Gideon would never forgive her for beating her to taking Harrow's first kiss.

"Fuck off, Nav," Ianthe rolled her eyes. There was no bad blood between the two of them, but they did love to antagonize each other.

"Traitor," Harrow murmured into Gideon's side. "If we lose to the twins, I'm not going to be happy."

"What are the prospects on the others?" Gideon looked around and noticed that only Marta and Judith—in the middle of an arm wrestling match—were still at the table. "I assume we should be leaving soon."

Harrow put her elbows up on the table and looked through the group chat on her phone. "We should be leaving in the next twenty minutes if we want to get there while the food is still hot. Griddle you might want to round everyone up."

"Do either of you know where they are?" Gideon asked.

"Babs is in the corner chatting up some guy," Ianthe pointed to where the silhouette of Naberius could be seen talking to someone several inches taller than him. "And last time I went to the little princess's room, I saw Pal and Cam's shoes in one of the stalls. I assume he's sucking her off."

Gideon gave Harrow a look that said _See! Pal and Cam don't care about getting it on in the bar_ and was rewarded with a bony elbow to the ribcage. "Okay then," she sighed. "Harrow if you could go to the bar and get a round of water glasses for the table, I'll go find the love birds before they get kicked out for public indecency. Ianthe, you go get the boytoy and keep an eye on the lightweight here."

Gideon moved to get up, but Harrow's hand tightened on her leg and held her in place while the twins wandered off. "I've had my eyes on you all night Griddle," Harrow whispered. "I can't wait to see you out of that robe, it's a shame you covered that body of yours. You're so fucking hot." And then she let Gideon go and walked up to the bar.

Gideon's brain once again short-circuited from the praise and it took her a moment before she was able to get her legs beneath her and head off to one of the bathroom's. Rather than a men's room and a women's room, Canaan's had three gender neutral two-stall restrooms; this inevitably led to hookups that the bar owners rarely did anything to prevent.

The other bar goers grumbled when Gideon cut in line to peek into the restrooms, but with her dark sunglasses on and the skull painted on her face, they gave her a wide berth with only a small frown on her side of things. The first restroom was only being used for its intended purpose, the second had a few sets of people making out but none Gideon recognized, and sure enough, in the third, there were two sets of familiar shoes visible under one of the stalls—one set attached to a kneeling pair of legs.

Gideon afforded her friends no dignity, she strode the two steps from the door to their stall and banged on it. "As much as you enjoy the taste of your girlfriend's dick, you're going to be late to your other girlfriend's birthday party if you don't hurry it up in there Sex Pal," she used her favorite nickname for him. "And Cam, really? You couldn't have waited two hours to do this."

Cam laughed and spoke surprisingly coherently for someone on the receiving end of what had to be a fairly extensive blow job. "Your girlfriend has been undressing you with her eyes all night, Nav. You're just jealous she's making you wait...mmf, yeah do that again," the last part came out as a gasp and Gideon suddenly felt almost voyeuristic for telling them they'd be leaving soon.

"Yep okay bye," Gideon squeaked. "Be at the table in ten minutes or I'll leave you here and you'll have to explain that you missed your girlfriend's birthday party because you were fooling around in the bathroom."

She ducked out of that room faster than she'd left the classroom her last final had been held in. Gideon was far from shy when it came to sex and so were most of her friends, but discussing it in the abstract or accidentally overhearing something was a far cry different from having a conversation with someone who was actively receiving a blow job.

"I take it they're still at it then," Ianthe laughed when Gideon arrived back at the table. "I can see your blush through that makeup."

"I told them to be out here in ten minutes," Gideon took her seat next to Harrow again. In the few minutes she had been gone, Ianthe had wrangled Naberius away from the man he was flirting with and Harrow had placed a glass of water at everyone's seat.

"Bets on how long Cam lasts?" Naberius perked a little bit from his pout. "I give her two minutes."

"Must we really place bets on our friends' sex lives?" Harrow asked as everyone else chimed in with a number.

"Four and a half." "Three and twenty seconds." "Eight." "The full ten."

The last had been Gideon who quickly recovered from her earlier embarrassment. "I bet you Cam pulled a timer out and they'll get back here exactly when it runs out."

The others nodded in agreement and went back to sipping their water glasses. With everyone thoroughly distracted with the task of getting slightly less drunk, Harrow scooted her stool over so she was pressed flush to Gideon's side. "I've had four full drinks," she said casually, as if she weren't playing directly into Gideon's biggest kink. "Three cherry Sprites, half of your last Sprite, and half a glass of water. I already have to go, but I'll hold it just for you."

It was Gideon's turn to rest her hand on Harrow's thigh, high enough up that if it weren't for the layers of clothing she would only have to shift her fingers marginally to brush against her pussy. Warmth once again swirled in her lower belly and she could feel her underwear sticking to the wetness forming from these thoughts alone. "I'd take you right here if I could, you're so beautiful. And all mine, everyone would see just what luxury I've stolen away from the world. All mine."

Harrow plucked Gideon's sunglasses from her face and leaned up to press a chaste closed-mouth kiss to her lips. "Nuh-uh, you'll mess up the skulls," Harrow pushed Gideon back with a firm hand on her sternum when she tried to deepen the kiss. "More later, I promise."

Gideon gave a pitiful whine that she was able to cut off before the others noticed it over the music. "I take it all back. You horribly cruel ice mistress, you heartless unfeeling nun. How could you do this to me?"

Harrow just smirked and raised her glass to her lips to take a loud swallow.

"Damn, Nav, you were right," Naberius drew Gideon's attention to Cam and Pal who were arriving back to the table hand in hand. "Ten minutes since you got back to the second."

Pal and Cam took their seats at the empty stools and both of them smiled over at Gideon. Cam had a pink flush high on her cheeks and Pal's hair was messed up in the back, but other than that there was no sign of what they had just been doing. "Took you long enough," Gideon flipped them off with both hands. "Drink your water and everyone use the bathroom if you need it; it's a thirty minute drive to Dulcinea's and I'm not making any stops for drunk bladders." She squeezed Harrow's thigh as she said this and moved her hand just right to brush over her clitoris before letting go and standing up. "I'll take Harrow and we'll go get the G-Spot started."

Half the table dissolved into snickers and the other half groaned. "I forgot you named your car the fucking G-Spot," Judith shook her head from one table over.

"It's so I can always find it," Gideon said with an exaggerated wink. "Now come on babe," she slipped her hand into Harrow's and walked out to her car.

As soon as they were outside and out of earshot of anyone else, Harrow pulled her hand from Gideon's and glared at her. "You're taunting me with that bladder comment."

"Well of course," Gideon grinned at her. "You think I'd miss the opportunity to tease you? But also I don't want to have to stop in two miles because Naberius has to piss."

"Oh fuck you Griddle," Harrow continued to glare at her, but there was no malice behind the look. "The things I do for you."

"You say as if you don't like it just as much as I do," Gideon teased her further.

"I do, I do," Harrow grumbled. "But you're still taunting me."

Gideon managed to steal another brief kiss from her before unlocking the driver's door and leaning through to open the passenger door. "There's nine of us, so we'll have to lift the bench seat and you'll be stuck up in the front middle."

"Why do I always get this accursed seat when there's nine of us," Harrow complained as she lifted the seat and settled into it. The seat was narrow and uncomfortable and left little room for legs.

"Because you're short," Gideon stuck her tongue out. "Get buckled, I'll drive up to the entrance. Oh, and mind the buckle, it's kind of tight," she said this with an evil little grin.

Harrow pulled the passenger door shut with a slam and glared at Gideon as she slid into the middle seat and pulled the lap only seat belt into place; it took a little bit of wiggling and twisting to get it into to place and click it shut. "Griddle, this is _tight_ does it get any looser?" She whined a little bit.

"Nope," Gideon popped the P. "Sorry my dear shadow, I have to get the belt replaced but I haven't gotten around to it yet. You're the only one small enough for it to fasten over."

"Great," Harrow grumbled. "Well let's go pick up the circus."

Gideon pulled the car up in front of the entrance to where her friends were all waiting; they must have settled on seating logistics already because they climbed in without any fighting over who sat where. Camilla took the seat next to Harrow, leaving Palamedes next to Judith and Marta and the other three in the back row. "I'm not leaving until everyone puts their seatbelt on, I'm not paying any damn fines for stupidity. Click it bitches." Once she had confirmation that everyone was buckled in, Gideon left the parking lot and started the drive to Dulcinea's.

In the backseats, Corona started up some sort of game that was only fun to the intoxicated, but Gideon paid it no mind as she drove. Her attention was on the road and the road only—until Harrow made a soft sound at the back of her throat, and then Gideon had to struggle not to tear her eyes from the road to watch Harrow as she subtly moved to relieve the discomfort building in her bladder. Harrow was shifting her legs to press her thighs together and she had hooked her thumbs under the seatbelt to pull it as far from her body as she could manage. It was a delicious sight, if only Gideon could give it her full devotion.

Despite, or perhaps because of, the haze of horniness taking residence in Gideon's frontal lobe, the drive passed in a blur and she was soon typing in the code that would let them into the gated community where Dulcinea lived. Dulcinea came from a very rich family who was more than happy to lavish her with anything wanted, which in this case was a large, five bedroom—if Gideon recalled correctly— house. She had once told Gideon that she'd only wanted a two bedroom, but the only house in the neighborhood that was already wheelchair accessible at the time had been this one. Luckily for the rest of them, it made for a great place to have parties since they could crash at the house and not worry about leaving until morning.

"Dibs on the first kiss!" Pal hopped out of the car almost the second it stopped moving and tripped over his own feet on his way to the front door. Cam followed shortly behind him and helped him up.

Harrow stayed very still in her seat, not moving or saying anything until the car was vacated save for her and Gideon. "Griddle I need you to unbuckle me," she spoke carefully. "If I let go of the belt, it's going to dig into my bladder and I'm going to piss myself right here."

Gideon was admittedly turned on by that prospect, but she wasn’t sure if Harrow had a change of clothes and she knew she wouldn't want to walk into the party like that. "Of course." She was careful not to brush against Harrow's abdomen as she undid the seatbelt.

Harrow sighed in relief and shooed Gideon out of the car. "Thanks love," she smiled sweetly as she used the pet name. "And no, I don't need to stop holding, it was the cramped position and the seatbelt. Now that I have full range of motion again I should be fine for a while."

"Stop flirting back there you two!" Marta shouted from the other side of the car. "Fuck each other later, I have shots to do with Protesilaus."

Harrow took Gideon's hand and dragged her over to the front door where the others were waiting. Pal was fumbling with a key ring he had pulled from his pocket, but before he found the right one, the door opened to Dulcinea's smiling face. She was in her wheelchair as per usual, with her oxygen tank attached to the back and a hospital gown on.

"Oh Dulcie, are you okay?!" Corona asked in concern. "You didn't have to go to the hospital today did you?"

Dulcinea laughed shortly and shook her head. "You're so sweet," she smiled up at her. "But no, this is my costume. I'm a sexy hospital patient!" She gestured proudly to her getup which even included a hospital bracelet. "Didn't you notice Pal and Cam are dressed as my sexy doctor and my sexy nurse."

Gideon realized now that she hadn't taken notice of what anyone else was wearing. Pal and Cam were in fact dressed in scrubs—she wouldn't describe that as sexy. Corona was wearing a flowing gold dress and had gold glitter decorating her cheeks, Ianthe was dressed the same but in silver. Judith and Marta were wearing matching military uniforms that were certainly from one of the sci-fi series that they both loved. And Naberius had procured a tri-corn hat from somewhere that he had placed over his pompous hairdo.

"You going to invite them in or what?" A deep voice sounded from around the corner: Protesilaus.

With Dulcinea's permission, Palamedes pushed her wheelchair into the kitchen and everyone followed behind to meet up with those who hadn't pregamed at the bar. "You're just in time!" Abigail greeted everyone with a friendly wave, she was dressed in some sort of toga that Gideon didn't want to ask for the actual name of lest she find herself privy to the entire history of the garment. "The lasagna came out of the oven ten minutes ago so it's ready to be cut into."

"Thanks again for cooking, Magnus," Dulcinea pulled away from Pal and Cam's kisses for long enough to express her gratitude.

"We almost weren't on time," Gideon shot an accusatory look at Pal and Cam. "Your partners here had to go get it on in the bathroom at the bar Dulcinea. They couldn't be bothered to wait for you."

"Oh, I know," Dulcinea examined her fingernails with the closest expression to a smirk she could make. "Cam video called me in."

"Woah! There are children here," Jeannemary shouted from across the room as she covered Isaac's ears; she had turned 18 only a few months prior, and lorded this over him since he was still 17.

"Okay, okay, that's enough everyone," Magnus stepped out of the kitchen wearing an apron over his toga. "Take your seats, I've got lasagna and fresh garlic bread at the table. Pro has a mini bar set up over on that counter," he pointed to where the drinks were. "There's a chocolate cake and strawberries and cream for later. Eat your fill and drink responsibly."

"Magnus if I wasn't a lesbian and you weren't two decades older than me, I'd marry you right now." Gideon beelined to the table and took a seat in the middle that left an open end seat for Harrow on her right.

"Watch it Nav, that's a married man," Abigail pointed an accusing finger at Gideon's chest and everyone laughed as they squeezed themselves around the two tables set up.

Gideon heaped a generous portion onto her plate along with two slices of homemade garlic bread. She was already halfway through her plate by the time everyone else had settled into their seats and started eating. "Get me some would you?" Harrow handed her plate over with a small smile.

Gideon found the smallest piece of garlic bread left and dished out a portion of lasagna roughly a fourth of the size hers had been. "This enough?" She offered the plate back to Harrow who preferred to eat multiple small meals throughout the day rather than a couple big ones.

"Perfect." Harrow kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

"Won't that mess up the makeup?"

"It's waterproof."

"Then why wouldn't you let me kiss you earlier?!" Gideon pouted at her.

"Because it was funny," Harrow smirked. "Finish your dinner. And get me a glass of water, would you?"

Gideon pushed her chair back from the table so quickly she knocked herself backwards and had to jump off the chair to prevent herself from hitting her head. This, of course, drew everyone's attention. "Uh, hi guys," she gave an awkward wave as she righted the chair. "I tested gravity for everyone, it still works."

("That was such a cool landing," Isaac to Jeannemary.  
"I know! Think she'll teach me that twist?" Jeannemary to Isaac.)

"Did Nav actually fall or is she showing off for her girlfriend?" Judith asked.

"She actually fell," chimed Harrow, Palamedes, and Ianthe in unison.

"Wow," Gideon shook her head and walked over to the makeshift bar to get Harrow her water. As revenge for the teasing, she added two more ice cubes than Harrow liked in her cup. For herself, she grabbed a can of sparkling pomegranate flavored water.

"This has too much ice," Harrow made a face when she took her glass from Gideon.

"Does it?" Gideon asked innocently; she knew Harrow would count the ice cubes. "Didn't notice."

"Brat," Harrow grumbled, but she drank a third of the glass in one go anyway.

Gideon ate another portion and a half of lasagna before she had finally had her fill. All around the two tables, everyone else finished up as well. "Thanks for cooking that Magnus," Dulcinea smiled at him again. "You and your wife are as delightful as ever."

"You flatter us too much dear," Abigail shook off the compliment. "It's your birthday and we want to be here to celebrate it with you."

"Dulcie, you're the sweetest person any of has ever met," Corona chimed in. "You think any of the rest of us would draw the whole gang for their party? Hell, even Harrow's here, though I think she'd rather be down Gideon's pants somewhere."

"Children!" Jeannemary once again covered Isaac's ears.

"A toast to Dulcinea, love of my life!" Palamedes raised his glass into the air and everyone followed, echoing back with their own similar—or in Camilla's case, identical—sentiment.

Dulcinea took in the praise for a moment before clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Costume contest time! Once you put your plate in the dishwasher you can grab a slip of paper and vote for your favorite group costume," she waved her hands in excitement. "Ooh and before you finalize your vote everyone can model theirs. Us first, take it away Pal!"

Cam had already taken care of all three of their plates and was arriving back at the table when Pal scooped Dulcinea out of her wheelchair and into a bridal carry. Cam detached the oxygen tank from its stand on the chair and carried it as the three of them did a short twirl around the room to show off their costumes.

Naberius wolf whistled and the others clapped and cheered when they returned to their seats. There was a bit of a scuffle over who went next, but since Harrow was the slowest eater, she and Gideon were automatically last in the line up. Gideon watched as everyone else paraded their costumes and she had to admire the creativity of some of them—especially the full cosplay Pro had of his D&D character.

"Let's see what you've got Nonagesimus, floor's all yours," Ianthe urged Harrow over once she and Corona had finished showing off their sun and moon costumes.

"Plates first," Gideon stated, grabbing both of their plates and taking them into the kitchen while Harrow stood awkwardly in the middle of the empty space by herself. While she was still behind her, Gideon straightened her sunglasses and slipped off the robe she'd kept closed all night. "How's my costume babe?" She asked as she slipped her arm around Harrow's waist.

Harrow's eyes widened comically and she took a step back to she it more clearly. "Fuck, Griddle I take back my earlier complaints. _Look_ at her. Holy shit, God above, this is all mine."

Their friends laughed as Harrow babbled on about Gideon's looks. Underneath the robe she had on a black, sleeveless crop top decorated with a motif of small, dancing skeletons and a pair of black booty shorts with the word BONED emblazoned across the ass. It was the perfect outfit to show off her biceps, abs, quads, and calves, and it matched Harrow's costume to boot. "Surprised ya didn't I?" Gideon grinned her best shit-eating grin. "Told you you would want to jump my bones."

"Okay you two," Dulcinea cleared her throat. "That's everyone, write your votes on your papers and stick them in this bucket, Pro said he'd tally them up while we get into cake."

"Now that's what I'm here for!" Cheered Isaac who was dressed as James from Team Rocket. "Magnus makes a kick ass chocolate cake; I would kill a man for that cake."

"More like you'd ask me to," Jeannemary rolled her eyes. "Can we sing now?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Magnus carried his cake to the table and sat it in front of Dulcinea, who was now sitting on Pal's lap instead of in her chair. Abigail pulled out a lighter and started the process of lighting all thirty candles—to the protest of Pal whose worrywart nature led to him fussing over the lung power it would take to blow those all out; Dulcinea shut him up by saying he and Cam could help her if she needed it. "Marta if you'd like to start us off..."

Marta cleared her throat and in a drill sergeant's command, she started everyone in an off key rendition of the happy birthday song. As with anytime it was sung by a large group of people, there were probably three different versions of the song being sang, each with different embellishing phrases added—Gideon and Harrow were simple, neither of them added anything to the basic lyrics. Dulcinea was able to blow out the candles with the help of her partners, and Magnus dished out slices to everyone who wanted one.

"You need to at least try a bite," Gideon offered her fork to Harrow who had opted to just eat some of the strawberries and fresh cream rather than a full slice of cake. "It's good I swear."

Harrow opened her mouth to take the bite off Gideon's fork and she hummed in enjoyment. "God that's good," she licked her lips to get any remaining crumbs from the corners of her lips. "Remind me to take a slice of this home with me when we leave."

Gideon basked in the warm glow she felt just from seeing such a happy look on her girlfriend's face. "Sure you don't want a small slice right now? I haven't seen you that happy since you last ate-" she was cut off by a glare from Harrow.

"I'm about to burst Griddle." She was not referring to her stomach. "I'll stick with something lighter." Somehow Gideon had momentarily forgotten Harrow's bladder situation and the remembrance sent a rush of warmth throughout her body. Surely she had to be feeling it now.

"And the results are in!" Protesilaus held up the piece of paper he had tallied the votes on. "If you'll grant me the honors, Dulcie." Dulcinea gestured for him to reveal the winner and Naberius and Corona started up a drumroll. "And the winning group costume fro tonight's party is..." he drew it out for a moment. "Gideon and Harrow!"

"Yes!" Gideon threw her arms into the arm and did a stationary dance in her seat. "You're the best babe, a total knock out, you hit this one out of the park."

Harrow ducked her head in embarrassment at all the attention on her. "You're right, I did," she mumbled so only Gideon could hear. "Guess I have a promise to make good on."

"What does the winner get?" Gideon asked. Normally there was some sort of prize for these competitions the group got into; last time it had been a plastic crown from the dollar store and a vicious fight had ensued when Isaac and Palamedes tied for it.

"Well shit, I forgot a prize," Dulcinea poured her lower lip out. "How about..." she stopped to think for a moment. "Winner gets first dibs on the guest room with built in bathroom?"

"Works for me," Harrow answered with a tight smile. "Not sure we're staying the night since Griddle drove and is sober, but we'll make use of it."

Gideon was surprised to hear Harrow's answer, but that meant she'd definitely be getting laid that night—something she already knew. Dulcinea's guest rooms had the most comfortable beds she had ever laid on, much better than the two uncomfortable twin beds that had come with their furnished apartment.  
"I'm good with that too," Gideon nodded in agreement.

"Well with that out of the way, you can all go wild," Dulcinea made a shooing motion at all of them. "There's games in the living room, drinks at the bar, and rooms down the hallway for adult activities. Just remember my rule: if you have sex on my guest beds you have to take the sheets to the laundry room after. The mattresses all have a waterproof cover so you can go as wild as you want."

("Children!"  
"Shut up, I'll be 18 next month!")

Gideon leaned in close to whisper in Harrow's ear. "Waterproof cover darling, just like at home but without the risk of one of us falling off the bed."

The tips of Harrow's ears had flushed red. "You go play some games first, I know you love playing those drunk people games sober."

Gideon did love playing drunk people games while sober, it meant she could be as silly and as carefree as she wanted without worrying about ruining the game. She didn't have to wait long for one to start up at Corona's direction—drunk charades where someone had to take a drink for each wrong guess. She joined in in the living room and soon fell into laughing hysterics when Palamedes aggressively mimed something that nobody could guess; almost everyone in the group had laughed themselves to tears by the time Judith guessed he was an anemone.

An hour later, Magnus and Abigail had left, taking Isaac and Jeannemary along with them to drop them back off at their dorm on campus. Protesilaus also left since he had promised his wife he'd be home before midnight. With the youngest and the oldest of their group gone, the party quickly devolved even further into chaos, and Gideon took it upon herself to shove a water bottle into the hands of everyone who was drinking—which was everyone except her, Harrow, and Dulcie.

Another half hour after that, Harrow briefly joined the group in the living to play a single round of what Naberius had dubbed Drunk Uno; the game was completely nonsensical and each round lasted a maximum of five minutes. Somehow Harrow knew the rules well enough to secure a solid win, and then she look directly at Gideon and wrapped her hand around her wrist. "Gideon," she clearly enunciated all three syllables.

Gideon stood up quickly and did nothing to hide the grin quickly spreading across her face. "Enjoy your games," she waved at her friends as Harrow began to drag her down the hall.

"Congrats on the sex Nav!" Pal flashed her a thumbs up as she disappeared from view. "Don't bite her too hard Harrow."

Gideon and Harrow both laughed at their friend's antics. "He's going to be so hungover tomorrow," Gideon shook her head. "But I could not care less about that right now if I tried. Lead me to the promised land my twilight darling, my skeleton queen."

Harrow beelined to the room at the end of the hallway and locked the door behind them; it was a solid core door, so it closing cut off more than half of the noise from the party games. "Gideon Nav you are a menace," Harrow pinned Gideon in place with an intense gaze—this close Gideon could see where the black of her pupils met the black of her eyes. "You should be illegal, the things you make me feel."

"Like what you see?" Gideon flexed her arms to show off the well defined muscles she was so proud of. "Thought you might appreciate my outfit."

"I would eat you alive," Harrow stepped closer to get her hands on Gideon. They were cold, but every movement sent a hot buzz through Gideon's body and straight to her core.

It wasn't until cold fingers slipped themselves under her crop top that Gideon gathered her wits enough to catch Harrow's thin, bony wrists in one of her hands. "I seem to recall you promising me I could do anything I wanted to you." She lifted Harrow's wrists above her head and with an easy maneuver, they switched places and she pushed Harrow's back against the door. With this reversal of positions it was obvious just how easily Gideon could physically overpower Harrow; where Gideon was tall and muscular, Harrow was short and petite.

"And what do you want Griddle?" Harrow's lips were parted and she was breathing heavily despite them not having done much of anything yet.

Gideon raked her eyes over Harrow's body and took in the sight of her. Her legs were crossed tightly and she bounced on the balls of her feet. Now that their were no prying eyes, she wasn't bothering to hide her desperation. "Legs apart," Gideon ordered, pushing her own knee forward to push Harrow's thighs apart. "No holding yourself, I want a show."

Harrow whined and bucked her hips forward at the loss of pressure. "Griddle I have to...I can't...I need," she lost her composure quickly and writhed in Gideon's hold.

Gideon pushed her knee higher to give Harrow some pressure to aid her hold. "Use your words babe," she leaned forward until they were nose to nose, staying there to feel a few of Harrow's strained breaths against her face before straightening up again. "Tell me how you feel, in detail, and I'll let you go."

Harrow tightened her thighs around Gideon's knee and took a few trembling breaths before speaking. "Full, so full. It's..." she trailed of and squeezed her eyes shut as her body shuddered, but she regained her composure soon enough. "I can feel it pulsing, throbbing with my heartbeat. I can hardly...hardly think," she stopped again to breath heavily.

Gideon pushed her more firmly into the door and moved her knee to stimulate Harrow through her clothing—she was rewarded by a keening low in her girlfriend's throat. "I think you can be more detailed than that. Tell me everything. All the filthy details." She knew this kind of talk worked Harrow up faster than almost anything else.

"I leaked...in the living room," Harrow admitted, moving her hips forward in time with Gideon's knee. "Not much, a small spurt, my underwear is soaked though, but not from the pee. I've been wet since the bar and only get wetter every time I look at you. You're so fucking hot, I almost wanted to take you right on the kitchen table."

Gideon would be lying if she said that thought didn't make her just as wet as Harrow. "Anything else?"

Harrow tipped her head back as much as she could and whined, her grinding turning into a less composed wiggle. "I haven't...haven't touched myself in two weeks, nothing since we last went at it." That was more than Gideon could say. "My cunt is all-all yours. Only for you. And god, my clit Gideon. It aches so good, it needs this...needs your touch. I am undone at your hands only."

Gideon let go of Harrow's wrists, no longer able to keep her hands from roaming her body. She had waited long enough, she needed her mouth on her girlfriend now—anywhere it could go. Their lips met in a hungry kiss; Gideon pushed forward, easily taking control since Harrow was against the wall. But Harrow was all teeth—sharp and biting like a cornered predator. They kissed like it was a fight to the death; like the other's mouth was the last meal they would ever see. It was a breathless blur, hungry, wanting, bruising, taking—Gideon would be hard pressed to draw a line defining where she ended and Harrow began.

Harrow pulled back with a sudden squeak and a groan. Gideon was about to ask why when she felt the answer on her knee—a burst of warm wetness spreading from Harrow's crotch and into the fabric of her jeans. Two more spurts followed, but Harrow regained her control with a few shaky breaths. "We need to move away from the door Griddle."

"Of course my midnight queen," Gideon stepped back quickly to let Harrow move away from the door. "How do you want to do this? We could go in the bathroom for easier clean up."

Harrow had immediately unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, but even with the release of that pressure she was still squirming. "No, there's extra towels for clean up," she was panting a little bit with the effort of holding. "You can...pull the comforter off the bed and sit. Just-just watch. This is all for you."

Gideon complied with her request and perched on the edge of the bed after tossing the comforter onto the floor. "No holding, remember," she reminded Harrow.

"Fuck," Harrow's face pinched and she tightened her hands into fists at her side. "Gideon," she groaned her girlfriend's name and locked her gaze on her. "I can't, I can't, it's coming out I can't."

Gideon was entranced; she couldn't take her eyes off Harrow if she wanted. She yearned for Harrow's touch, but the ache deep in her cunt begged for relief, so she was forced to cup her palm over herself and rub herself through her shorts and underwear—the wetness creating a beautiful friction against the fabric of her underwear. With the edge of that pain turning swiftly to pleasure, she lost herself completely into the spectacle that was one Harrowhark Nonagesimus.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Harrow's whispered mantra carried through the air—a symphony to Gideon's ears. She doubled forward a few times, grabbing hold of her knees to stop from grabbing herself. Her dance was completely shameless, and Gideon found herself wishing that her face wasn't covered in makeup so she could see the flush on her cheeks. "Fuck _fuck_."

Harrow's entire body was wracked with a spasm and she froze her side to side dance. Gideon watched as the small wet spot spread until had reached almost to her knees; there were even a few droplets that escaped the fabric and dripped to the floor before. "Shit," Harrow hissed and clamped her legs together, managing to stop the flow.

"Babe, you can let go," Gideon's gaze was firmly glued to her dance; her left hand still working slow circles between her legs. "It'll feel so good baby, let go for me."

Harrow grit her teeth and shook her head. "N-no I can keep going." The frantic clenching and reclenching of her legs said otherwise. "I'm great."

Gideon wasn't going to argue with that. Harrow was the kind of person to follow rules and stick to routines; she was precise in everything she did. She kept track of every detail and knew exactly what strings she needed to pull to get the dominoes to fall in her favor. Harrowhark never lost control unless it was at Gideon's hand.

Her dance lasted nearly another ten minutes with only a few instances of minor loss of control—each one spreading the glistening wet spots farther down her legs. Gideon knew the second that Harrow's control finally snapped, a deep moan sounded from her and she stopped her dance all at once. The slowly spreading wet spots become quickly spreading wet spots and Gideon could hear the hissing sound of urine wetting fabric. "Shit," Harrow panted. "I think I drank too much." She made an ineffective grab at herself, but it was too late to do anything about the flood gushing out of her.

"Fuck Harrow," Gideon leaned forward to get a better look at her girlfriend. Harrow was breathing heavily and her legs were trembling with effort; her jeans were thoroughly soaked and the continuing flood went straight through them down to the growing puddle on the floor. Without realizing it, Gideon hopped to her feet and walked over to Harrow—the warm puddle wetting her feet—to loop her arms around her upper body and keep her steady.

"I told you to just watch," Harrow glared ineffectively at Gideon.

Gideon kissed her firmly on the mouth to cut of whatever her next statement would be. "I'm holding more than half your weight right now," she teased when they pulled apart. "If I had stayed in the bed, you'd be sitting in your own piss right now."

"You'd like that." Harrow kissed her again, moaning against Gideon's mouth and licking her way past her lips. Her stream had died down by now and only a few more weak spurts wet the floor beneath them. "It's all out," she confirmed.

"And you're all mine." Gideon wrapped her arms around Harrow's waist and easily carried her to the bed. Gideon sat on the edge of the bed and plopped Harrow onto her lap. Her left arm snaked around her and her right hand slipped beneath her underwear.

"Start gentle Griddle." Harrow readily parted her legs to give Gideon easier access.

Gideon swept two fingers up from the base of Harrow's cunt, parting her labia and pulling away before brushing over her clit. It wasn't the best angle for this, but Gideon had enough practice she could please Harrow anywhere. "You were so pretty for me all desperate and squirming. You're absolutely drenched."

"All for you." Harrow leaned her head back onto Gideon's shoulder and spread her legs even farther apart.

Gideon's hand was already soaked from the mixture of Harrow's juices and her piss; she definitely didn't need to worry about things not being lubricated enough for comfort. "You let me know what feels best." She made a few more lazy strokes over Harrow's cunt before tracing around the hood of her clitoris, that rewarded her with a jolt of Harrow's hips forward. After a few more passes she slipped a finger into Harrow's entrance to no resistance, she quickly added a second and started pumping them in and out at a slow pace. Harrow couldn't orgasm without direct clitoral stimulation, but Gideon knew how to drive her crazy just from pumping her fingers.

Harrow hummed and gasped in pleasure, her eyes sliding shut and she completely relaxed against Gideon. "We have all night Griddle," she pointed out. "Make this round quick." It was a demand not a request.

Gideon pulled her fingers out of Harrow and put them back to work circling her clit. She kept the pressure light and movement slow until Harrow started to whine and buck her hips forward. "Ready for me to speed up?"

"Please."

Gideon kept the pressure light but picked up the pace significantly. She worked her index finger in clockwise circles and held Harrow close to her chest with her other arm. "So beautiful Harrow, I love you so much," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear as she quickly came undone at the treatment. A short time later, the muscles in her back were tensing and relaxing in regular intervals and her breaths came short and sharp.

"Gideon," Harrow gave a high pitched whine and relaxed backward as her body went boneless under Gideon's touch. Gideon kept up the light pressure as Harrow rode out the waves of her orgasm and only stopped when her hand was pushed away.

With great effort, Harrow sat up straight and twisted herself to look at Gideon. "Phenomenal, excellent performance as always," she praised. "We need to clean me up and then it's my turn to take you apart."

Gideon liked the sound of that very, very much. She followed Harrow into the bathroom—both of them leaving a trail of wet footprints from the bed to the door. "I'll take care of the puddle I guess."

Harrow was already stripping out of her wet jeans and revealing her pale, skinny legs; Gideon couldn't wait to get her mouth on her—after she was cleaned up of course. "There are extra towels in that little closet," she pointed. "I'm going to run a shallow bath to clean my legs off. Once you're done with the floor could you get into my backpack? There's a plastic bag in there for my pants and I'd like to wipe this off my face before we go any further."

"Your request is my command," Gideon gave a mock salute. The closet had a whole shelf filled with old, oversized beach towels and Gideon grabbed an armful of them to clean up the mess Harrow had made on the wooden floor—another benefit to doing this here was that the floor was coated in a waterproof sealant and was much easier to clean than the carpet at their apartment. Gideon sopped up the mess and scuffled a dry towel around the floor to get up any excess that she had missed; the floor would need to be mopped to really be clean, but it was a pretty decent job regardless.

"Thanks Griddle," Harrow was already out of the bathtub and drying her lower body off when Gideon came back with the requested items. There was a light fragrance to the room, but Gideon was never one for guessing the scents of soaps. "Here," Harrow handed over two makeup wipes. "Wipe your face off as well, I want to see you in all your glory, even that smug face of yours."

Gideon rolled her eyes and scrubbed at the makeup; it smudged horribly, and after using the first wipe, her face was a horror movie mask of smudged, lifeless gray. "Harrow, I think it's sticking too well."

"You're not pushing hard enough, it's easy." Harrow's face was almost completely clear. "Do I have to remove your makeup as well as apply it?"

Gideon knew she would be teased for it later, but she nodded—she would take any excuse to have Harrow's hands on her. "Probably."

"Kneel," Harrow pointed to the floor in front of her; she was wearing only her shirt so Gideon was treated to an almost eye level view of her dark, curly pubic hair. "Good girl," Harrow threaded her hand through Gideon's hair to tip her head back, and then lightly wrapped it around Gideon's throat to hold her head in place—there was no pressure to the touch, but even the idea of it was enough for Gideon to fall immediately into compliance. Harrow had told Gideon that she could do anything she wanted to her, but they both knew what Gideon liked more than anything was letting Harrow do anything she wanted to her.

Harrow took her time with it; she was methodical, starting near Gideon's eyes and moving away from there. She tipped Gideon's head side to side, and when she reached her jaw, pushed her head back in such a way it put the barest amount of pressure on her throat. Gideon held stone still the entire time, her knees cushioned on the bathroom rug and the tops of her feet resting on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. She would stay there for hours if Harrow asked her to.

"That's my girl," Harrow let go of her throat and carded her fingers through her hair, knocking a few locks from the hold of gel and down onto her forehead. "Go use the bathroom and wash your hands, I'll be waiting in the other room."

Gideon didn't rise from her kneel until Harrow had left the room. When she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she saw she was flushed red all the way up her neck and to the tips of her ears—Harrow tended to have that effect on her. She brushed the loose hair back off her forehead and smiled a dopey grin at her reflection before complying with Harrow's request and then joining her back in the bedroom itself. Their earlier activities had left a small wet spot at the foot of the bed, but that wasn't anywhere where it would get in the way of anything else they might do.

While she had waited, Harrow had taken a seat at the head of the bed, her legs crossed underneath her and a throne of pillows propping her up. "Come here," she patted the bed next to her. "I want to touch you."

"Can't argue with that," Gideon threw herself onto the bad hard enough that Harrow bounced up an inch. "Do your evil sex magic to me."

"I'm ignoring that for both of our benefits," Harrow rolled her eyes and tugged Gideon to her side. "This will shut you up," she cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

Unlike their earlier kiss, this one was slow and soft. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, each pulling the other closer until Harrow was in Gideon's lap. Harrow nibbled at Gideon's lower lip and pressed her tongue forward into her mouth; Gideon didn't fight for control, instead she let them fall into an easy ebb and flow. It was moments like this where it struck her just how much Harrow loved her.

"What next?" Gideon asked when they broke apart for air.

"Do you trust me?" Harrow already knew the answer to this question, but she asked anyway.

"To the ends of the earth." Gideon leaned into the palm resting on her cheek. "I am at your mercy."

"You safeword if you want me to stop Gideon." Harrow waited for a confirmation before procuring a strip of cloth from behind her back—Gideon barely had time to wonder where it came from before Harrow covered her eyes and tied it at the back of her head.

The blindfold let in a bit of light at the bottom and the top, but it effectively cut off her vision. "Blindfolds, huh? That's kinky," she couldn't help but tease a little.

"I literally just pissed my pants so you could watch, I think we crossed that line already." Harrow's eye roll was audible. She ran her hands down Gideon's biceps appreciatively. "Damn, really should have had you take your clothes off before I put that on. Think you can take this off without knocking it off?"

Gideon nodded and finagled her way out of the crop top; since she couldn't see, she had no idea where it landed when she tossed it aside. She was rewarded with a soft gasp when her arms returned to her sides. "Like what you see?"

"You're not wearing a bra," Harrow stated the obvious. "You should be illegal Griddle. This muscle and these tits. Fuck, you belong in an art museum." Gideon shivered as Harrow's cold hands explored her body, but she knew from experience that her hands would warm up soon. Harrow settled herself back on Gideon's lap and crossed her ankles at the base of her spine.

"You should kiss me again," Gideon suggested. She had no idea what Harrow had in store for her, but she missed her mouth.

Harrow obliged her and met her in another slow, steady kiss. Gideon expected her to wind her hands into her hair, but instead, Harrow continued to ghost light touches all over her upper body—the brush of fingertips over her arms, the press of flat palms on her stomach, the scrape of blunt fingernails down her back. Harrow continued this treatment even after breaking the kiss. The touches remained light, but constant; she hadn't been kidding when she told Gideon she wanted to touch her.

Harrow traced her fingers down the lines of Gideon's muscles; each time her hands moved she left behind echoes of her touch that soon pimpled Gideon's arms with gooseflesh. The sensation was like a tickle at first, but as the touch kept coming—tracing the same paths over and over—it was an almost an itch before quickly blooming into a prickling burn as her nerve endings fired in quick succession with no relief. Without her sense of sight, the sensations were doubled—tripled.

For someone with only two—considerably small—hands at her disposal, Harrow managed to cover every inch of Gideon's torso with relative ease. The ghosts of her previous touches combined with the blindfold to make it so Gideon was never quite sure where exactly Harrow's hands were. The touch kept coming—lines traced from shoulder to wrist, featherlight touches up her inner arm to the delicate skin of her armpit, a series of taps along her ribcage, the scratch of fingernails down her back just hard enough to leave quickly fading, dull red lines in their wake.

Each touch was electrifying; her body flashed hot and cold and something in between—a buzzing, tingling sensation that shot from her spine to her extremities: her fingertips, her toes, her ears. Nerve endings fired and refired as signals crossed and confuddled themselves into one beautiful symphony of pleasure. Gideon's very soul was vibrating from it—though that could be chalked up to the subtle tremors working themselves through her body—from having Harrow in her lap and on her body.

Time warped and blurred before her, unfolding into a narrow expanse of Harrow, Harrow, Harrow. It could have been minutes or hours or even days under Harrow's dutiful touch. Distantly, Gideon realized Harrow had been whispering to her the whole time: "Clavicle, scapula, humerus, radius, ulna..." she named the bones of Gideon's arm as she skimmed over each of them. Between her bone mantra, she spoke soft assurances: "Good girl, Gideon. You relax, I've got you, I'll take care of you." The whispered words were so quiet they faded back into background noise not too long after she picked them out to start with.

Gideon was so caught up in the pleasant tingling down her spine and back, that she didn't notice when Harrow finally relented on her onslaught and pulled her hands away. She sat there with her eyes shut behind the blindfold; her body had stilled itself, and save for the occasional spasm of a muscle, she could have passed for a very realistic statue. Harrow let her bask in this feeling for a minute or two before pouncing back on her, this time taking a far less gentle approach and sinking her teeth into the junction between Gideon's neck and collarbone. At the same time, she brought her left hand back to Gideon's torso and skimmed her fingers up her abdomen and to her breast; she squeezed the soft flesh with her small hand and then pinched her nipple between her fingers in a rolling motion.

Gideon jolted with a gasp at the stark contrast between the gentle treatment from earlier and the suddenly much rougher treatment. The combination of the residual tingling sensation mixed with the immediate spike of arousal was an intoxicating mix; she wanted to stay like this forever. "God, Harrow," she groaned her girlfriend's name and grabbed a fistful of sheets in each hand. Her neck and her nipples were two of the most sensitive spots on her body, and Harrow knew that well.

"Mmmf," Harrow said something against Gideon's neck, but the individual words were lost in favor of her marking her up. She mouthed her way up Gideon's neck, having long since perfected her technique of teeth, tongue, and lips; at the top of her neck, right beneath the ear, she bit down again—biting and sucking a dark mark into the most sensitive part of Gideon's neck.

"Shit babe," Gideon gasped, moving one hand to tangle its way into Harrow's slightly curly hair. "You're gonna-" her next thought devolved into a moan as Harrow mouthed her way across the bottom of her jaw and down the opposite side of her neck, pressing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses in her wake.

Harrow's free hand returned to Gideon's back and resumed her earlier treatment of alternately ghosting lines down her back and gently scraping her nails down the line of her spine. After she finished marking up Gideon’s neck, she moved her mouth lower down and pressed the flat of her tongue to her nipple; she wet the skin—the nub tightening immediately upon contact—and pressed a few kisses across the top of Gideon’s breast before sucking the nipple into her mouth and gently working at it with her teeth and the tip of her tongue.

The sporadic spasms in Gideon’s arms quickly gained momentum until they became a full body tremble. She cried out and leaned her weight forward onto Harrow who had to scramble to find a position in which she could continue her ministrations and hold her significantly heavier girlfriend up.

“Harrow, Harrow, Harrow,” Gideon cried with all the devotion of the last prophet of a dying god. Her body was an inferno blazing from within—a mix of something like pain and something like pleasure and something else she didn’t have the wits to name. It pooled and coursed through her veins, forcing tears from her eyes that the blindfold absorbed. Her body had memory, and it remembered the lonely years of her childhood where it went without a single positive touch; this onslaught from someone she loved consumingly was in such contrast to that, that it overwrote every other mechanism in her body.

Every sensation in her body came to one white-hot point in her lower belly—a condensed star of heat and pleasure. Gideon bit down on Harrow’s shoulder, and with a muffled shout, that star went supernova and her body burst into a being of pure, condensed ecstasy.

Her breaths came in heaving gasps as she rode the waves of her orgasm; it was intense, far more so than she would expect from something that hadn’t involved her lower body at all. She was dimly aware of Harrow repositioning them so Harrow was leaned against the pillows and Gideon was leaned against her.

Once the stars had cleared from her eyes, Gideon blinked to find that Harrow had removed the blindfold and was lazily carding a hand through her hair. “You back with me love?” Harrow asked with a soft smile. “I made you cum untouched.” This statement was matter-of-fact.

Gideon’s pupils were blown so wide the gold of her iris was barely visible around them. “Holy shit,” she breathed once she unglued her tongue from the roof of her mouth. “What the hell did you do to me?”

Harrow leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. “I used a mixture of tactile and mild auditory stimulation to trigger your autonomous sensory meridian response.”

“My what now?”

“ASMR Griddle.”

Gideon scrunched her nose up in confusion. “Wait isn’t that those videos where someone pretends to give you a haircut?” She asked. “That stuff Pal uses to fall asleep sometimes. I thought it only worked with sound?”

Harrow shifted a little and indicated for Gideon to sit up higher. “Sound is a common trigger, but other things can cause it too, including personal attention. I wasn’t sure if that would work, but I had hoped it would.”

Gideon slowly stretched her limbs out and moved to sit shoulder to shoulder with Harrow. “But why did it make me feel like that?” She reached her arms out to pull Harrow onto her lap—her desire for skin to skin contact only increased after the orgasm.

“Oh, that’s easy,” Harrow grinned a devious little smile. “I triggered your ASMR to get you into a relaxed state of mind and body, and then I pushed you into sensory overload from there,” she explained. “You told me you wanted to do more sensory play during sex, but you always got too wound up and we would have to back off partway through. I thought if I could adequately relax you beforehand, we’d be able to see if I could push you farther.”

“You are a fucking genius,” Gideon pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. “That was amazing, you did so good.”

“Thought you were the one with a praise kink?” Harrow teased. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that?”

Gideon nuzzled herself against Harrow’s cheek. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that.”

“That’s my girl,” Harrow’s voice took on the soft tone that was reserved solely for Gideon in moments like these. “You were so good for me, so pretty for me. Your posture is excellent, you sit so straight for me I don’t have to worry you’ll strain your back. And god those noises you make, you know you’re all mine and you’ll let anyone hear it. You’re so loud, I love that beautiful voice of yours.”

Gideon ducked her head to get away from Harrow’s intense gaze. “I get it, I get it,” she laughed.

“No, you don’t,” Harrow tipped Gideon’s head up and forced eye contact. “You are perfect. I love every detail about you; every bone, every tendon, every ligament. Every strand of your ungodly red hair. My love for you could end worlds Gideon; you don’t know what I would do for you.”

Gideon couldn’t help it—she kissed Harrow. She tangled her fingers into her hair and pulled their bodies flush in such a way that indicated she was good for another round. The kiss quickly devolved to them scrabbling at each other’s bodies, and when Gideon’s fingers slipped under the bottom of Harrow’s shirt, she pulled back to address the disparity. “Take it off,” she ordered. “Anything I want, remember?”

“As if I’d argue with that.” Harrow grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion—turning it inside out as she did so. Before she had even finished pulling her arms from the sleeves, Gideon had reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

“I love your tits,” she pressed a large hand to Harrow’s chest, easily encompassing all of a breast under one palm. “Teeny tiny AA-cup girlfriend. They’re literally perfect. If I ever wrote poetry, I’d write the Ode to Titties Nonagesimus.”

“Nav, shut the fuck up,” Harrow rolled her eyes in exasperation, but there was only fondness behind it. “I hate poetry.” That was a lie and they both knew it.

“Fine,” Gideon grumbled. “But you have to make it worth my while.”

“It’s anything Gideon wants, remember?” Harrow addressed her in the third person. “So what does Gideon want?”

That was easy. “I want to eat you out,” she answered immediately. “I want to make you cum over and over again until you forget your own name.”

Harrow’s pupils widened noticeably. “And for you?” She asked, sliding her hand down to rest over Gideon’s mound through her shorts. “You haven’t gotten any attention down here.” She accentuated her point by rubbing her fingers in slow circles.

Gideon stopped to think for a moment—something made harder by the stimulation. “I’ll get off quickly.” She rocked her hips forward against Harrow’s hand. “Could you take care of me one more time?”

“Do you want my hand or my mouth?”

“Hand. Mouth will be too overwhelming after that last round. I’m still tingly.”

“Let’s get you out of these shorts then Griddle.” Harrow climbed out of Gideon’s lap and unceremoniously helped her wiggle her way out of her booty shorts. When they pulled her underwear down, a long strand of viscous, semi-translucent slick stretched from her pussy to the fabric. “You’re absolutely soaked, you’re not going to last long at all.” Harrow hummed in pleasure at the sight. “Next time we do this I call dibs on going down on you.”

“Your wish is my command, my scion of darkness,” Gideon kicked her shorts off the rest of the way and found a comfortable position for herself. “Two—maybe three—fingers inside me, your thumb on my clit, and your other hand on my nipples should do the trick. I doubt I’ll last five minutes.”

“At least you’re being honest,” Harrow laughed. She examined her hands—checking to see which hand had shorter nails—and settled on resting her right hand on Gideon’s chest for the time being as she found a good position to sit in. “Let’s see if I can make that three.”

“So competitive,” Gideon spread her legs in a way she hoped was enticing—it was successful of course, Harrow looked at her like a three course meal she couldn’t wait to get her teeth in. “I’m all yours.”

“And only mine,” Harrow said with a possessive little growl at the back of her throat. “My Griddle, my beautiful Gideon.” She rubbed her index and middle fingers up Gideon’s cunt a few times to get them comfortably coated in slick before sliding them both into the opening of her vagina to no resistance. “Shit, you’re so loose baby, just how worked up are you?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Gideon answered anyway. “Horny as fuck Harrow, just be...” she hissed sharply and jerked away when Harrow brushed against her clit too roughly. “Be gentle. Do it like you’re touching yourself.” Whereas Harrow craved gentle pressure in sex, Gideon liked it rougher—oftentimes straddling the line between pain and pleasure. “I’m over sensitive.”

“Sorry, I’ll be softer.” Harrow shifted the angle of her hand to prevent from slipping up again. “Thanks for telling me, I wouldn’t want you hurting.”

Gideon hummed in response, now that Harrow had started up a slow rhythm with her fingers and thumb, she wasn’t going to string a coherent sentence together again for a while. She did manage a thumbs up to let her know that everything was alright with her now.

“Good girl.” Harrow worked her fingers deeper, her distal phalanges probing for that spot on Gideon’s inner wall that drove her crazy. When she found it, she was rewarded with a completely unsuppressed moan. “So pretty. Just listen to you. Music to my ears.”

As much as she would have wanted to any other time, Gideon knew she wasn’t going to last. She’d had a few brief masturbation sessions since her and Harrow’s last go at it, but those had been perfunctory and unsatisfactory in comparison to coming apart at Harrow’s hand. However, her body was still singing from the earlier treatment, and she wanted more than anything to pleasure Harrow.

The build up to her second orgasm was fast in comparison to her first, but this one came gentler. It was low tide turning to high; a sudden rush where nothing had been moments before. Warmth pooled like a river of syrup, slow and heavy, yet just as satisfying as what had come before. “H-Harrow,” Gideon met Harrow’s lust addled gaze with her own.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

Harrow kissed her right as she tipped over the edge into an almost peaceful orgasm. Whereas the first had been electrifying, the second was settling. Gideon’s body grew indescribably heavy for several seconds, and then moments later so light so was floating. Harrow pulled her hand away and wiped it on the sheet, but she kept their lips pressed together as they exchanged the softest, sweetest kisses of the night. “Good?”

“Great.” Gideon felt as if someone had performed a hard reset on her; her head was clear and her limbs relaxed. Her mind was rapidly narrowing to a singular focus; pleasing Harrow. “I want to...” she trailed off, opening and closing her mouth a few times before giving a low huff of frustration.

Harrow waited patiently for her to find her words, but after a couple minutes she leaned back to get a better look at her. “Can you use your words darling?”

Gideon shook her head.

“Do you need to stop?”

A shake of the head.

“Want to take a break?”

Shake.

“Okay,” Harrow nodded and peppered kisses along the bridge of Gideon’s nose. “I trust that you know your limits.” A nod. “I’ll let you set the pace and give you guidance where I think necessary.” Another nod. “You have the reins now, I’m not going to take them back again. We stop when one of us calls it. That good with you?”

Gideon nodded eagerly and pulled Harrow’s naked body as close to hers as she could in a hug. She hummed a few short notes that meant _I love you_. Her tendency to go briefly nonverbal had thrown a wrench into their early relationship, but now they spoke each other as fluently as their first language.

Gideon pressed a line of kisses along the edge of Harrow’s jaw and then moved off to the side to let her reposition herself. Harrow took the cue and rearranged the pillows at the head of the bed so that two of them were propping her up and a third was supporting her hips. Gideon wasted no time in straddling her, taking a position just far enough above her that she had to lean up to kiss her.

Gideon took the lead this time; she was less forceful but more straightforward than Harrow. If she wanted to kiss her, she kissed her; if she wanted to leave a hickey on her neck, she did that. She took what she wanted as it was presented, and right now that was Harrow. She took Harrow’s wrists and briefly pinned them up by her head with her hands, making a low hum that meant she wanted Harrow to keep them there before taking her hands back and exploring Harrow’s body.

Harrow was small; she was short and had a lean body type to boot, so she was all sharp angles—something that suited her well. Her breasts were barely large enough to merit the effort of wearing a bra most days, each one was small enough to fit neatly in the palm of Gideon’s hand, and when she opened it wide enough, she could easily envelope most of one in her mouth.

Harrow’s nipples weren’t as sensitive as Gideon’s, but they were sensitive enough to pull a reaction from her. Gideon took her time with her chest, using both her mouth and her hands until she had left a canvas of marks and pulled a series of whimpers from Harrow’s throat.

Next was her abdomen. Eager to get to the prize that lay below, Gideon paid it very little attention. She kissed a vertical line straight down from Harrow’s breastbone to her pubic bone, stopping when she got a mouthful of pubic hair. She lifted her head and pressed a single kiss to Harrow’s mound, making eye contact with her girlfriend as she did so; she found that Harrow’s gaze was locked firmly onto hers, but it lacked its normal edge of intensity that lurked behind her eyes when she took control of a situation—she really had given control completely to Gideon.

Gideon nuzzled the pristine milk white skin of Harrow’s inner thigh; she knew from experience that this expanse of skin was smooth and supple. It was pristine, unmarked even by Gideon—the marks from their last go had since faded—she changed that. Harrow’s skin was soft and still lightly fragranced from the soap she had cleaned up with earlier—this close to the scent, Gideon thought it might be pear. She bit into the delicate skin and marked it dark red; her claim of Harrow’s flesh.

And finally it came time to claim the prize Gideon had wanted all night—had wanted since the last time she had it. She stopped to appreciate it on looks alone and leaned in to press a single kiss to the lips of her labia—all lips deserved to be kissed—her mouth came away wet and she licked her lips to get her first taste of Harrow.

With deft fingers, Gideon spread Harrow’s labia apart to give herself unhindered access to what lay between. She pressed the flat of her tongue to the base of Harrow’s cunt and dragged it up; it was hot and wet and already quivering.

“Fuck!” Harrow groaned. “Didn’t...fuck,” she stumbled over her words. “Didn’t real-realize just how worked up taking care of you got me. Your mouth is so good.”

Gideon lifted her eyebrows and smirked against Harrow’s sex. As she had said many times before: she could eat pussy like a fucking champ—and she had barely gotten started. She placed her hands on Harrow’s thighs and pushed them farther apart, starting up a nodding motion with her head to assist in the movement of her tongue and jaw. When it came to Harrow’s pleasure, she could work her like a puppet master pulling strings.

She licked up her slit and delved the tip of her tongue into her entrance, fucking it in and out before moving upwards to pay attention to Harrow’s clit. Harrow gasped and moaned as Gideon sucked her clit into her mouth, applying wet pressure and rolling it against her tongue with ease.

“Shit,” Harrow hissed. “A little softer, just suck.” Gideon followed the instruction and was rewarded with a low drawn out moan. It wasn’t long before Harrow was writhing beneath her, her hips sputtering forward to get more from her. Gideon redoubled her efforts; she pinned Harrow’s hips beneath her hands to still her bucking, and made up for the loss of movement by swirling her tongue in just the way Harrow liked best.

Harrow came with a hoarse shout and body spasmed before falling limp onto the pillows as she caught her breath. She didn’t say anything though, so Gideon only gave her the briefest of moments to regain her composure before diving back in.

Gideon was more forceful this round, her tongue coming at Harrow in a relentless onslaught that left her no room to escape. The goal this time was to bring Harrow to orgasm as quickly as possible—Gideon’s record was somewhere around fifteen seconds after the previous with continuous stimulation. She could have clocked this one at somewhere around thirty seconds, but she wasn’t counting.

“Gid-Gideon,” Harrow whimpered her name. “Can I move my hands?”

Gideon peered up at her girlfriend without stilling her jaw. Harrow was flushed dark red, and she wasn’t close enough to see the line between the pupil and iris, but she was sure her eyes were blown wide. She had obediently kept her wrists up by her head, though she had clenched her hands so tightly her tendons visibly strained against the skin. Gideon nodded and tapped Harrow’s thigh twice as a yes.

“Thank god.” Harrow was quick to wind her fingers into Gideon’s hair, using her hands as handles to slightly adjust her position. “So good Griddle, so so good for me. Just keep—Ah!—keep that up. Right there yes.” Her vocabulary quickly fell to only a handful of words that she babbled out with no filter.

Whereas Gideon often went silent with pleasure, Harrow was the opposite—when she was pushed in this way it was like a spigot had opened and every thought that crossed her mind jumped unbidden from her lips. Gideon loved to see Harrow reduced to a squirming, babbling mess behind her.

Gideon ignored the slowly building ache in her jaw; it wasn’t bad enough yet for her to stop, and her enjoyment tonight was worth more than the discomfort tomorrow would cost. She kept her eyes on Harrow who had completely lost herself to pleasure; the sight was exquisite—her back was arched and her entire body flushed. With her own eager tongue and some mild guidance from Harrow, Gideon coaxed her into a third and shortly after, a fourth orgasm. Harrow’s entire body trembled like a bow string pulled taught; she had become more instrument than human.

She took a little more time working her up to a fifth—the most they had done in a single night before—slowing her approach and using the soft, gentle tongue strokes that Harrow loved best. Harrow had fallen limp by now, her body rendered useless by pleasure. “Gideon, Gideon, Gideon,” she whispered just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. “Perfect, perfect Gideon. Everything I could want and more. You complete me.” Her breathing grew heavier and her eyes fluttered shut as she mounted her sixth climax of the night—her fifth on Gideon’s tongue. She came long and hard, this one lasting easily three times longer than the previous ones. When it finally passed, her whole body stilled save for one hand lazily petting Gideon’s hair.

Gideon was already pulling back when Harrow whispered, “Let it be so.” The phrase was one of a handful in their litany of safewords; this one was one that meant stop, but in a soft way. Harrow was the one who used it most, always when she was overwhelmed, well-satisfied, and ready to call it quits for the night. “Come snuggle.”

That was something Gideon would gladly oblige. She was careful not to accidentally stimulate Harrow any further as she pulled away and did her best to wipe away the mess of slick and saliva coating her mouth and chin. Gideon hummed softly and slowly tested her vocal cords. “You’re messy,” the words were slow and clunky, still awkward on her tongue. “Love you.” She settled her body parallel to Harrow’s and kissed her slowly, letting her taste herself on her lips.

They exchanged a series of gentle kisses before Harrow shifted to nuzzle her head against Gideon’s chest. “You were amazing Gideon,” she praised. “Ten out of ten. No a hundred out of ten. Above and beyond.”

Gideon laughed low in her throat and pressed a kiss to the sweaty mess of Harrow’s curls. “You too,” she whispered.

They fell into an easy silence, content just to be in each other’s presence. After a few minutes, Harrow rolled onto her other side so that Gideon was spooning her. Their limbs tangled together and they both drifted into a light sleep.

Time passed in the hazy, syrupy way it did for the half asleep until Gideon awoke some time later to her body sticky from dried sweat and other bodily fluids. “Ick,” she slowly disentangled herself from Harrow. “Babe wake up,” she shook her shoulder. “We need to wash up.”

Harrow rolled onto her stomach and grumbled unintelligibly into a pillow before sitting up to glare at Gideon. “I was sleeping,” she pouted, the syllables slurring the way her speech always did before she was completely awake. In the mornings, this mood lasted up to half an hour, but Gideon expected it would only last a minute or two this time.

“I know babe,” Gideon laughed and ruffled Harrow’s already mussed hair. “But you’re sticky and I know you hate that more than being woken up.”

Harrow grumbled to herself and slowly stretched out her limbs, her face wrinkling in disgust when her thighs brushed together. “No, you’re right,” she shuffled to the edge of the bed. “This is disgusting, worst part of letting you fuck me.”

“Yet you come back every time baby,” Gideon smirked at her and followed her into the bathroom.

“Oh please, I barely tolerate you,” Harrow couldn’t get through her sentence without laughing; it was a conversation reminiscent of the first time they had slept together. “I’ll take the bath if you take the shower.”

“Works for me,” Gideon grabbed herself a clean towel from the cupboard and hung it on the rack next to the shower. “What did you use for soap earlier?”

“Check the top right drawer,” Harrow pointed. “Dulcinea has it stocked like a hotel.”

Sure enough, the drawer was filled with individually wrapped bars of soap and other personal hygiene products. Gideon didn’t bother searching through them to pick a scent, she grabbed the first she saw at random and hopped in the shower without letting the water warm up first. Her shower was perfunctory; she let the lukewarm water cascade over her and scrubbed herself off with the soap. There was a bottle of shampoo already in the shower, so she used that too, sudsing her hair up to get the excess hair gel from earlier out of it. All said and done, she was was drying off less than five minutes later; Harrow on the other hand was still filling the tub with water.

“Do you need anything before I start cleaning up in there?” Gideon asked.

“There’s a pair of underwear for both of us and shorts for me folded up at the bottom of my bag,” Harrow told her. “I’d appreciate you bringing me that.”

“Gotcha.” Gideon found what Harrow was asking for and left it on the bathroom counter for her. It took a bit of poking around to find where their discarded shirts had ended up earlier. She pulled her crop top back on and put on the loose fitting boxer shorts Harrow had packed for her—she liked to wear them as pajamas—forgoing her shorts entirely.

She stripped the sheets from the bed and gathered them up in her arms along with the towels she had used to clean up earlier. Dulcinea’s laundry room was on the other side of the house from the guest rooms, so she had to pad her way through the hallway to get there. There were muffled noises from behind one door, but otherwise the hallway was quiet.

“Will you two be heading out?” Dulcinea’s voice came from the living room and Gideon startled, almost dropping her armful of laundry. A glance around her surroundings showed her that Naberius and Camilla were also out in the main room—Naberius was snoring up a storm on a couch and Camilla was making something in the kitchen.

“Yeah I think so,” Gideon nodded. “Harrow prefers to wake up at home.”

Dulcinea nodded. “That makes sense, thanks for taking care of the bedding. Go put it in the washer, I won’t make you stand and hold it.”

Gideon smiled gratefully and walked the rest of the way to the laundry room where another load of laundry was already rattling around in the dryer. She unceremoniously dumped the armload into the front-loading washer and tossed in a soap packet; the settings were already what they needed to be, so all she had to do was press start.

When she returned to the main room, Camilla was pouring hot water into mugs. “Would you like some tea?” She asked. “I’m making peppermint for me and chamomile for Dulcie, but we have other types.”

Gideon took a seat at the counter and stretched her legs in front of her. “One of each,” she answered. “Harrow’s washing up, but she’ll take chamomile when she comes out here.”

“You two had fun then?” Dulcinea asked from the couch. “Harrow texted me a few days ago and asked if I’d let you guys have first dibs on that room. Guess it’s a good thing you two won the contest or I would have had to pick a different prize.”

Gideon was more than used to the casual way they discussed sex in this friend group. “Yeah it was nice,” she smiled. “It’s a very comfortable bed. I’m surprised to see you two out here and not in your room celebrating your birthday.”

“Pal’s passed out in the bedroom,” Camilla told her. “His insomnia has been acting up recently and he fell asleep after one round, so we thought it best to let him rest.”

“That’s good,” Gideon nodded. “Hopefully he gets some rest over break, I know he had a stressful term.”

“How’s Harrow been?” Dulcinea asked. “She has insomnia too right?”

“She does,” Harrow answered the question before Gideon could—she had managed to sneak in without the others noticing. “But I’ve been okay actually.”

“That’s good to hear,” Camilla waved Harrow over to the counter and set a mug of tea in front of her.

Harrow sat in the stool next to Gideon and rested her feet on the bar. She had put her skeleton shirt back on and had on a pair of athletic shorts under. Her hair was wet and droplets of water clung to her neck. “I have to offer both of you my gratitude,” she wrapped her fingers around the mug and took a few sips.

“Did it work then?” Dulcinea asked—Gideon wondered what she was referring to.

“Like a charm,” Harrow smiled. “Better than I expected.”

Gideon noticed the look all three of the others shared and let her curiosity get the better of her. “What are you talking about?”

“The ASMR thing,” Harrow told her.

“We use that to help Pal out when he’s having bad period cramps,” Dulcinea clarified. “It relaxes him.”

“Harrow asked us for advice on relaxing you,” Cam further clarified. “She said you get wound up too easily.”

Gideon felt her cheeks burn red and she took a few swallows from her mug to hide it. “If you don’t mind the blood, oral sex is great for menstrual cramps,” she ignored the comment about her in favor of slightly changing the topic. “And bonus points you get to feel like a vampire.”

The others laughed and their conversation continued from there changing topic rapidly as they all drank their tea. She and Harrow finished theirs at the same time and both got up to put their mugs in the dishwasher.

“Would you mind lending me a container to take a slice of cake home in?” Harrow asked. “I didn’t have room for it earlier, but I’d eat a piece tomorrow.”

“Go ahead,” Dulcinea answered. “Take two slices. Cam could you get a container out?”

“Of course darling,” Cam set her almost empty mug down and fished out a container big enough for a few slices. “Here,” she handed it to Harrow who cut two slices from the remaining cake and settled them inside.

“We should probably get going,” Harrow looked to the clock on the oven—it was well past midnight. “You have the keys Griddle?”

“Yeah,” Gideon plucked them from the pocket of her robe—which she had left in the kitchen earlier. “Happy birthday again Dulcie, I’ll see you guys soon.”

They said their goodbyes and headed to the car in silence. Gideon noticed that Harrow started shivering in the cool night air and wrapped her robe around her shoulders. They were both tired and well spent, so they were quiet all the way back to their apartment. This late at night there was no traffic, so it was a quicker drive than it had been on the way over.

“My bed or yours?” Gideon asked as they kicked their shoes off in the entryway of their apartment.

“Yours is closer,” Harrow yawned. “I’m about ready to pass out on the couch if it means less steps.”

Gideon hummed in agreement and led Harrow to her bedroom. She pulled off her crop top and settled onto the bed, rearranging the blankets for maximum comfort.

Harrow took a little longer to get ready; she had to take off her long sleeved shirt, but since she didn’t sleep shirtless, she then had to find something to replace it with. She settled on one of Gideon’s shirts that was lightly worn and she climbed into bed to Gideon’s waiting arms.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Hush, no you don’t.”

“Go to bed.”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading my writing; I hope you enjoyed. I have fallen solidly into gtn brain rot and I can think of nothing else. This is the first fic I've written for it, but will probably not be my last. 
> 
> If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, please refrain from pointing them out unless they make the sentence unintelligible. I had covid several months ago and one of its long term effects makes me far more likely to make mistakes and far less likely to catch them; this is the first work I have managed to finish since then


End file.
